


I Thought I Could Leave But Then You Showed Up

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is inspired by Polomonkey's After Ganymede. </p><p>The story begins after Arthur got out of jail. And I'm so sorry it's been written in Chinese.</p><p>If I could, I would try to translate this into English too but that just might happen after I finished the Chinese version. And I'm truly sorry I didn't ask for Polomonkey's permission to write a sequel like this. It's really just a work out of impulse and I will definitely delete it if she thought I shouldn't post this. (I'm sorry!!!)</p><p>Anyway, I like After Ganymede and the end is what it has to be. And this thing is just something I did for fun... So don't expect too much of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Could Leave But Then You Showed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



事实是，九年可以发生很多事。

比如即使经历了那些，你还是尽力让自己走出来。

你认识了一位很棒的心理医生，甚至可以说他是你见过的最高尚的人。以至于即使疗程结束，你们也没有停止联络。Lancelot不再仅仅是你的医生，他也是你的朋友。

你还认识了Lance的未婚妻，到后来成为妻子，Gwen是你见过的最善良的女孩。

你考上了自己喜欢的大学，如愿以偿地学习医学。

你在大学里交到了新的朋友，Freya是个有着甜美笑容的黑发姑娘，而Elena有着近乎男孩般的爽朗。你开始了新的生活，每天忙碌于兼职和课业。

你感到充实。

大学毕业，你争取到了硕博连读的机会。

你相信你会过得很好。你相信黑暗终会过去。

第八年，你认识了Gwaine。

帅气的，开朗的，风趣的Gwaine。

Gwaine让你笑得比任何时候都多。你的视线常常会不自觉地跟着他跑，在你没有注意的时候，就已经盯了他老半天。

Gwaine的奇怪的柔顺飘逸的头发，奇怪的好看又闪着光亮的棕色眼睛，奇怪的荒谬的笑话。即使你从不恋爱——并不是因为那个人的影响，你只是还没有找到合适的人，至少你是这么告诉自己的——有时候你也会相信，Gwaine让你产生的这种感觉，应该就是爱情。

所以你们约会，在公园里分享不算美味的野餐，瑟缩在山顶漏风的帐篷里观赏日出日落，在漆黑的电影院里悄悄亲吻，在朋友聚会中让Gwaine环住肩膀。

一切都很好。

黑暗已经过去。

剩下的，是可以和Gwaine一起探寻的未来。

 

所以，九年后，当你再次看到他，你的第一反应是—— _逃走_ 。

你按捺下了心中每一丝想要从座位上蹦起来的恐慌，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，每一次呼吸都像是能用尽所有力气。

他还没有发现你。

他竟然没有发现你。

然后你开始真正地看到他。

在阳光下流动着光线的金发，稍稍垂下的睫毛。眼眸仍旧是刺骨的湖蓝，还有下颚比过去更加硬朗的线条。除了上衣能看出明显的陈旧之外，他看起来几乎是完全平常的安静。

就好像过去的一切都不曾发生。

就好像所有的罪恶都没有在他身上留下痕迹。

就好像他是正常的，是……

一个没有罪过的人。

他还是能够如此轻易地融入生活，如此轻松就融入社会。

比你任何时候都要做得好。

即使是在那些事情发生过之后。

手心的疼痛总算吸引到了你的注意，你意识到手指已经在掌心留下了清晰的白印。你摊开手掌，尽管所有的本能都在让你把指头缩起来。

然后他看到了你，眼眶明显地放大了一点，接着又恢复正常。

相比较于惊讶，更多的是平静。

这不公平。

在他对你产生了那么多影响之后。

他没有权利，

没有 _资格_ ，

如此平静。

 

_“Merlin，真正的放下并不是逃避，而是直视它。”_

Lance的话在耳边响起。

对，你已经放下了。

你继续了你的生活。

你考上了喜欢的大学，主修了理想的专业，交到了新的朋友，找到了值得爱的人。你没有被过去的梦魇牵绊，因为你可以直视它。

所以你从座位上站起来，一步步挪向他的桌子。

他的脑袋稍稍右偏了一点，可是很快又正回来，角度小得几乎可以忽略不计。

你在他对面的椅子上坐下来，直直地看着他的眼睛。

不要怕，不要怕，不要怕。

“我只是想告诉你……”

这似乎不是个很好的开头。

“我并不怕你。 _再也不会了。_ ”

他的眼眶稍稍张大了一些，眼里似乎是……喜悦？

不，他不该是这个反应的。你说这些不是为了让他嘲笑的。

 

_“如果你真的放下了，Merlin，你就可以直视他的眼睛，然后告诉他，它只是一段过去而已，你已经继续前进了，它无法再对你产生任何影响了。”_

 

“你对我来讲，只是一段过去而已。”

呼吸。

“你再也无法影响到我了，不会像过去那样。”

呼吸。

“我不会再受你胁迫，你也没有什么可以控制我的方法了。”

吞咽。

“你的所作所为，是错误的。”

吞咽。

“因为你是个邪恶的人，Arthur Pendragon。而我不会惧怕邪恶。”

他眨眨眼睛，一下，两下。

你从座位上站起来，椅子在地上发出长长的声响。

你转过身，一步，两步，三步。你一点一点离开，每一步都能感受到他凝聚在背后的视线。

这段路突然变得无比漫长。

所以当你走过那个转角——终于，走过那个转角——你长长地呼出一口气，不知道你是什么时候开始屏息的。气流乱撞着离开喉咙，你开始剧烈地咳嗽。眼泪不受控制地冲出眼眶，你靠着墙蹲下来，胸口紧到无法呼吸。你听到某个难听的低沉的呜咽，视线模糊到什么都看不清楚。

你不知道自己在那里蹲了多久。

但有好几次，当胸膛无法升起，你真的以为自己会死在那里。

 

- -

 

你真的没有料到自己会在这里遇到Merlin。

所以当你第一眼看到他的时候，惊讶只停留了不到一秒，接下来的，就是全然的喜悦。

九年，事实上，是很长很长的一段时间。

长到即使是让你以为永远不会忘记的表情，也在时间的冲淡下模糊起来。

长到那么让你着迷的气味和触觉，都在一天天的流逝中遥远。

长到当你想起再也无法见到他，“永远”的概念似乎就是触手可及的每天。

出狱的那天没有人来接你，你也并没有期待谁。

由于你的经历没有人会再允许你当教师，这是可以预料的。

所以你去做那些，不怎么需要“过去”的工作。

你没有去找Uther，你很确信他当时与你断绝父子关系只是因为你会影响到公司的名声，但不去找他，只是因为你不需要。

你的生活变得非常简单。

工地上的收入无法支撑如同过去的生活水准，但你还是找到了这家僻静而廉价的小咖啡馆，他们甚至还提供座位。

你并不会每天都来这里，通常，都是一时的兴起，偶尔的偶尔。

于是这让你更加珍视这次相遇。

就像是冥冥之中有某股力量，要求你们相遇。

 

Merlin刚看到你的时候看起来像是想要立刻逃走。

你不知道是什么制止了他，但他逼迫自己重新坐回椅子。

然后他站起身，一步一步向你走来。

他的脸色似乎每接近你一点就会变得苍白一些，双手僵硬地定在身体两侧，手指不自然地蜷曲。胸口的起伏短促而迅速——你意识到他可能正和你一样紧张——嘴唇微微颤抖，眸子里冒起水光。

正如他第一次站在讲台前，因为你的话差点哭出来时一样。

而他此时的样子，也正如当时那样，将电流直直传到了你的下身。

你突然想起来，你忘记了他的气味，忘记了他哭泣时的表情，但你没有忘记你爱他。

他在你面前坐下来，你微微张开嘴唇，这才意识到自己似乎不小心屏住了呼吸。

在胸膛里敲击的心跳一下一下传到鼓膜，你尝试着吞咽，不确定自己有没有脸红。

“我只是想告诉你，我并不怕你。再也不会了。”

他的嘴唇颤动着，蓝色的眼眸冒出刺骨的光芒。他定定地直视着你的眼睛，仿佛能够一下看到眼底。即使脸上血色全无，即使指节弯曲透出不自然的惨白，他的下巴仍旧维持着坚毅的线条——噢，九年的岁月，九年的岁月褪去了他身上男孩的印记，让他成长为一个男人。他的皮肤还是保留着青少年时的光滑，眼窝和颧骨的线条仍然留有独属于“Merlin”的柔软，但下颚更加凌厉的线条，眉宇间难以抹去的英气，又时时刻刻提醒着你他的变化。

现在的Merlin变得更加坚强，更加勇敢，明明怕得要命，却还是可以咬紧牙关说出这些话来。

仅仅是想到这一切都是因为你，下身就硬得发疼。

_你的Merlin长大了，你的Merlin成长得如此美丽。_

“你对我来讲，只是一段过去而已。你再也无法影响到我了，不会像过去那样。”

你稍稍皱起眉头， _不，并不是这样的。_

“我不会再受你胁迫，你也没有什么可以控制我的方法了。”

你偏过脑袋，对Merlin的话感到困惑。

“你的所作所为，是错误的。因为你是个邪恶的人，Arthur Pendragon。而我不会惧怕邪恶。”

再一次，他错了。你并不邪恶，也不是法庭想要描述成的那个怪物。然而Merlin似乎出奇地坚信着这一点。

不过你并不怪他。他只是被遮住了视线而已。太多的人，太多的事遮住了他的视线，让他看不清真相。

就像过去，看不清Arthur所做的那些都是因为爱一样，就像现在，看不清即使过了九年，一个偶然也能让他们相遇意味着什么一样。

但是没有关系，因为你会让他看清。

这是你存在的意义——在今天你如此确信道。

你会让他看清，因为只有你是那个能让他看清的人。

 

Merlin突然从椅子上站起来，椅子脚在地上拖出的粗糙音调打断了你的思绪，你兀地抬起头，看着Merlin转身离开。

他的身影终于消失在某个转角，但在那之前你的视线一秒都没有离开过。

如果说今天之前，你并没有决定是否应该去找他，那么今天就是改变这一切的时刻。

如果你们的相遇可以发生在这样偶然的偶然里，那么找到他就是注定的必然。

甚至可以说， _命运_ 。

你的笑容突然就占满了整个脸庞。


End file.
